Two Beds and a Coffee Machine
by Bitter.Season
Summary: Hermione is forced to make some difficult decisions regarding her relationship with Draco.


Summary: Hermione is forced to make some difficult decisions regarding her relationship with Draco.

Author's Note: Hermione is 25, as is Draco.

Disclaimer: You know how J.K. Rowling owns all those spiffy Harry Potter characters? Yeah, well I'm not her, so therefore I own absolutely nothing. I just created a plot and borrowed a few of her characters for a while to have my fun. As for the song, _Two Beds And A Coffee Machine_, it belongs to Darren Hayes and Daniel Jones of Savage Garden.

****

Two Beds and a Coffee Machine

Hermione opened the door carefully, trying desperately not to shine light across the sleeping form in the bed. She shivered involuntarily as he moved and mumbled something in his sleep. She shut the door, realizing with a start that she hadn't breathed throughout the duration of her spying.

She felt like slumping against the door and crying, but she was too afraid. Afraid to wake him, afraid of what would come next. Taking another deep breath, she headed into the kitchen, gingerly stepping past the remains of their dinner dishes. She swept up the glass quickly, being sure to get every last piece. She would have hell to pay if he stepped on it in the morning. She turned the chair back on it's legs and sighed, giving the kitchen a final once-over.

Her throat was scratchy from all the screaming, but that was the least of her worries right now. She hurried into their daughter's room, gathering a few toys and clothing. This was a routine that she was used to by now. She moved on to their son's room, going through the motions that she could have done in her sleep. She kissed the boy's cheek before lifting him from his crib, struggling to carry the bag as well as him. She went back into her daughter's room, gently shaking her awake. The five-year-old looked up at her, but neither had to say a word. Though she was young, Annabelle knew what was happening.

"I'll take the bag, Mummy."

Together they hurried out to the car, careful not to make any noise as they made their way through the dark, desolate house. Hermione set Jacob down in his carseat, being sure to strap him in careful as Annabelle put the bag on the floor of the front seat. She climbed in beside her brother, buckling herself in and taking Jacob's hand.

Hermione got into the front seat, making sure the headlights were off as she started it up. He was more likely to wake up from the light rather than the noise.

__

And she takes another step

Slowly she opens the door

Check that he is sleeping

Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor

Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get away

Pack up the kids in the car

Another bruise to try and hide

Another alibi to write

Another ditch in the road

You keep moving

Another stop sign

You keep moving on

And the years go by so fast

Wonder how I ever made it through

Hermione pulled into the muggle hotel, checking her face in the mirror. She was lucky. He had only marked her arms this time. She looked over her shoulder, smiling a little at her babies. Annabelle was sleeping now, her hand still clutching Jacob's protectively. He was still asleep, his angelic features calming Hermione a bit. She got out of the car, walking over to Annabelle's side first. "Honey, it's time to get up. We're here."

Annabelle awoke quickly, getting the bag from the front as she always did, while Hermione unhooked Jacob, cradling him gently. She couldn't believe that Annabelle handled this so well, even if she had done it a hundred times before. Little children should not have to deal with this, she thought sadly.

The two walked into the hotel, and Hermione let out a sigh of relief. There wasn't always someone up at this hour.

"Can I help you?" The young lady raised an eyebrow at the three people in front of her, but asked no further questions. Hermione was sure that she was formulating her own story about a disheveled woman and two children in pajamas.

"Yes please. We're on holiday for the night and we'd like a room. You wouldn't happen to have a crib for the baby though, would you?"

The woman looked at her sympathetically. "I'll see what I can do. You can have room 14. It's a single, if that's all right with you." Hermione just nodded, and the woman smiled a little. "We have a crib back there that my son uses when he's here. I'll have Shaun bring it up for you."

Hermione handed some money over to the woman, who identified herself as Sara, and turned to Annabelle as Sara went off to Shaun and the key. "Hey Anna… I have an idea." The little girl looked up at her with those inquisitive brown eyes that she had definitely inherited from Hermione. "Why don't we go shopping tomorrow? We can buy you and Jacob some new toys, and candy perhaps?"

Annabelle nodded happily, "That sounds like fun. I miss having fun."

Hermione smiled down at her daughter sadly, "As do I, sweetheart, as do I."

Sara came back a few moments later, holding the key and followed by a thin young man carrying a crib. "Here you are, ma'am. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to give me a ring. I should be here most of the night and definitely tomorrow morning."

As Hermione walked away with the key, Sara called out, "And it's got a coffee machine as well, in case you need it."

Shaun set up the crib and left Hermione alone with a nod. She set Jacob down, covering him with his baby blanket and setting his stuffed dragon down beside him. Annabelle crawled into the bed, snuggling down with _Hogwarts: A History_, which had turned into her favorite bed-time book. Hermione sat on the edge, opening her purse and pulling out her wallet. Maybe looking at pictures would make her feel better.

Leaning back against the headboard of the bed, she glanced the pictures with a wistful smile. She, Harry, and Ron all grinned and waved at her from one photograph, the last one they had taken together before the war. Harry was now scarred and broken, lying in Saint Mungo's beside Neville's parents, and Ron was dead. Perhaps that's what drove me here, she thought, flipping to the next picture. This one was of her and the twins, Fred and George, at their joke shop. She had helped them the first year they opened it, before the real fighting had begun. They both owned the shop still, but after she married Draco, she had lost touch with them. From the last she had heard, Fred was married to Angelina and had twins, while George remained unmarried.

She flipped once more, this time to a picture of her and George alone. They both looked so happy, gazing at each other with loving eyes. They had dated for a while, but the guilt over not being able to prevent Ron's death had driven her away from him, into the arms of one of her worst childhood enemies. 

At first, it had seemed like he'd changed. He was kind and loving, until Annabelle was born. After that, Hermione was happy just spending hours with her little girl, and Draco began to get jealous. He would keep her from seeing the baby for hours, even days at a time, finally resorting to beating her when she sneaked in anyway. After little Jacob was born, the beatings were coming almost daily. Draco didn't seem to notice, or care, how much attention two children needed.

Sometimes, when she was sitting in the kitchen all alone, or even in one of these cheap hotels, she would allow herself to wonder what would have happened if she stayed with George. Some days, she even managed to convince herself that he still loved her.

Hermione opened up the part that held her money with a feeling of dread in her stomach. She only had a few pounds left, and wizard money would do her no good now. How am I going to pay for food, and that shopping trip I promised Anna, she thought, wiping a stray tear from her cheek.

She knew she'd have to go home, but she wasn't looking forward to it. He always punished her when she came back.

__

And there are children to think of

Baby's asleep in the backseat

Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare

But the mind is an amazing thing

Full of candy dreams and new toys and another cheap hotel

Two beds and a coffee machine

But there are groceries to buy

And she knows she'll have to go home

Another ditch in the road

You keep moving

Another stop sign

You keep moving on

And the years go by so fast

Wonder how I ever made it through

Hermione walked into the silent house the next evening, nervously dropping the bag by the door. She quietly crept into Jacob's room, setting the sleeping baby down in his crib. Annabelle walked into her adjoining room, crawling into bed with her book clutched to her chest. Hermione blew her daughter a kiss before turning to walk from the room, relief washing over her in floods. He was still at work and would never know. She'd just say that they left to go shopping before he woke up!

As she pulled the door shut and turned, she was met with a slap to the face. Falling backward, she looked up at the figure looming over her. Draco Malfoy was standing there, and he didn't look happy at all.

"I thought I told you that the next time you ran away, I would kill you?"

Hermione lowered her gaze, staring at his feet submissively. "I'm sorry Draco. I swear that it won't happen again. Just let me go get changed, and then I'll make you some dinner before you head off."

Draco reached down, grabbing her hair and forcing her to look up at him. "You'd better make it fast, and don't let me catch you doing it again, or next time, I really will kill you."

He released her, storming off downstairs, leaving Hermione in a crumpled heap against Jacob's door. She quickly dried her tears, checking to be sure that Annabelle was still in her room before heading into the one she shared with Draco.

Hermione quickly changed into a long black skirt and maroon sweater, remembering what Ron used to say about the maroon sweater Mrs. Weasley knitted him every Christmas. Walking over to her jewelry box, Hermione tapped a spot with her wand and smiled as it popped open. She pulled out a yellowing piece of parchment whose words were nearly faded away and read:

__

Dearest Hermione,

I know that you think what you're doing is right, but I can assure you it's not. You and Draco will never work out, despite whatever lies he's telling you right now. I hate to be this brief, but I'd rather not give him any more fuel to use against you in case he ever finds this. If you ever need anything, my door will always be open and please do not hesitate.

Love always,

George

Hermione closed the hidden door, tucking the letter into her pocket this time. A quick glance in the mirror showed a bruise already forming where Draco had hit her. She deftly applied cover-up to the spot. She had done this a million times before.

Dinner was served quickly, and Hermione ushered Draco to the fireplace with a quick kiss on the cheek. As soon as she was sure that he had Flooed to Diagon Alley, she got to work. She knew that it was only a matter of time before he sent one of his sidekicks to check on her, even if he was meeting Pansy there. He always sent them after she ran away, it didn't matter that he was cheating and didn't love her anyway. She was a possession.

Gathering some of the things she felt were most important to her, she set them all by the door before going up to wake the children. She found Annabelle sitting in the middle of her room, putting books into a bag.

"Anna, what are you doing honey?"

"Packing. We're going away again, aren't we?"

She sat down beside her daughter, helping her put a few spellbooks in the bag. Annabelle had _Hogwarts: A History_ cradled in her lap like most girls would have a baby doll. "Why don't you let me put that in there?"

Annabelle shook her head. "Nuh-uh. This one has to come with me. It's special."

She kissed her daughter's head before standing and grabbing the bag. "You're too much like me." She walked toward the door, pausing just long enough to say, "Can you get some of your brother's things together too?" before walking off to deposit this bag with the others.

Half an hour later, they were all packed and ready to go, Jacob resting in his carseat. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if he ever woke up anymore. He had slept through almost the entire ordeal the night before. Annabelle was already settled in her seat expectantly. "Are we leaving yet, Mummy?"

"Just one second," Hermione said as she walked back in the house. She took one last look around at the rich tapestries and brand new apolstered couch, before striking a match. She held it up against the fabric that hung from the wall just long enough to light it before hurrying out of the house. If she was in luck, there'd be nothing left when Draco got home.

She got in the car, pulling out of the driveway quickly. "Mummy, where are we going?"

Hermione smiled at her daughter in the rearview mirror. "To see an old friend," she said simply.

"Will you be happy there?"

"Yes sweetheart, I think I will be."

"Good," Annabelle said as held her book against her chest once more and stared out at the lights of the city as they drove by.

"We're going to make it," Hermione whispered to herself as the world around them silently passed by.

__

Another bruise to try and hide

Another alibi to write

Another lonely highway in the black of night

But there's hope in the darkness

You know you're going to make it

Another ditch in the road

Keep moving

Another stop sign

You keep moving on

And the years go by so fast

Silent fortress built to last

Wonder how I ever made it

Author's Note: Just to settle any possible questions, the second bed is the crib. Well, now that I got that out of the way, I'd really like to know what you guys think. This story is pretty close to me personally, and I'm considering doing a sequel that would be considerably longer, but I'd like to test this one out first. If it does well, then I'll probably do the sequel. If not, I've got two more ideas for new stories. Anyway, any kind reviews would be greatly appreciated, as would flames since winter's coming and it gets pretty cold in New York.

Updated Author's Note: I try so hard to not get frustrated, but when I get a review asking me why Ron and Harry didn't help Hermione, it makes me wonder if they actually read the story. Just for those who couldn't tell from the paragraph with the photos, Harry is in Saint Mungo's because of the war, he went a little crazy and all, and Ron is just a bit dead, so I can see where he wouldn't be very helpful. And for anyone who couldn't tell that this story is set in the future, it is. Draco and Hermione definitely don't have a five-year-old when they're only fifteen themselves. Well, once again, reviews are welcome, and flames will be used to light my fire this winter.


End file.
